The invention relates to apparatus for carrying objects such as musical instruments and the like and more particularly to such apparatus embodying a construction which distributes forces resulting from the weight of a carried device away from bothersome areas of the human body.
The prior art includes a number of carrying devices for supporting articles on the body of a person, such as percussion drums, trays for carrying food items, cameras, computers and the like. Prior art systems generally include shoulder straps or frames which extend over the shoulder of the person carrying the device, thereby exerting a compressing force on the spine which can result in severe back pain. Such devices also tend to exert a pivotal moment in the forward direction on the upper portion of the torso, further contributing to back discomfort.
One prior art arrangement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,007 to J. L. Streit (dated Mar. 17, 1981) comprises a rigid supporting frame having spaced-apart hooks for engaging the shoulder blades of the person and a back portion adapted to contact the back of the person. Such arrangement, however, does not substantially reduce the downward force on the spine or a forward pivotal moment on the upper torso.
In another prior art arrangement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,032 to T. R. LaFlame (dated Jan. 6, 1987), a carrying device includes a bracket extending outwardly for supporting an instrument at an outwardly overhung position in front of the waistline area of a person. A rigid band extends along a portion of the waistline to the back of the person and a riser arm extends upward from the band along the back thoracic region of the person. The weight of the carrying device and any instrument attached thereto is supported on the shoulders of the person by straps or shoulder hooks. One problem with these prior art arrangements is that the weight of the items is supported by the shoulders, exerting a compressing force on the spinal column. Another problem with this prior art arrangement is that the fulcrum of the pivotal moment, and hence the primary downward force, is positioned in front of the person, causing a forward bending pressure on the upper torso.